


Betrayal

by gghosttowne



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, M/M, alternate universe - inquisitor dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gghosttowne/pseuds/gghosttowne
Summary: an alternate universe where Bull betrays the inquisition despite the chargers surviving,lots of blood and violence and a sad inquisitor.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Male Lavellan, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Betrayal

“Inquisition! Nehraa Atasshi-asaara meravas adim kata!” The viddasala reached her hand out towards Bull. “Hisrad! Now, please. Vinek kathas.”

“You must be kid-” He choked on the words as Bull spoke over him.

“Understood, ma’am.” Bull spoke, walking towards the viddasala, “Change of plans. Nothing personal... bas.”

Cyran froze. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be fucking happening. Bull had been banished from the Qun. He tried to wrack his brain for signs of this betrayal, for reasons. Had everything they’d gone through together meant nothing? Cyrans heart sank, taking all his common sense with it. He felt sick and dizzy. Shit. This had to be a ploy, Bull would turn and slice into their opponents; it had to be a way to get the upper hand.

“This whole time? Just… Frig, friggin, lop-horned son of a pissing shit!”

_ He was taken back to the forest, a young elf abandoned by his clan. Left at the mercy of shemlen that wanted to inflict pain onto him for existing. The shemlen that sold him into slavery so he would at least be worth something alive. _

“Move!” Dorian sounded far away. Sparks of magic shone in Cyrans peripherals, arrows whizzed past his head. Everything felt muted people were screaming, people were dying and he couldn't move. He just watched as Bull turned, as the dragon's tooth around his neck was ripped off and thrown to the ground as if it pained him to touch. Cyran dropped to his knees and begged, screaming for Bull to stop, to come back to him. Bull advanced and swung.

_ Katoh. _

There was too much blood. His vision was hazy, every breath he sucked in cramped in his chest, he coughed. More blood, smearing down his chin and dripping onto his armour. Slowly the sounds around were becoming clearer, the screaming was so loud. It took him too long to realise he was being dragged, limp in the hands. Cyran’s head lolled to the side. A feral roar boomed through the factory. Bull…

“I bet you’re so proud aren't you!” Dorian yelled, “you’ve killed him!” Cyrans ears twitched and flattened back… someone had died. He forced himself forward out of the hands dragging him, he had to help, he moved to grab a dagger. His arm flailed out as if it wasn't attached, bones crunched and scraped together as he tried to pull himself forward. Everything felt disconnected. He sucked in another breath, more blood. “Fasta vass! Grab him, we need to get to a healer!” The hands were back and dragging, Cyrans hazy vision was turning dark. No he needed to help, if he could breathe again he could fix this. His hands clawed at his throat, chest seizing, it felt like he was drowning. 

_ Where’s Bull?  _ Cyran had tried to say the words out loud but it turned into a garbled mess amongst the blood clogging his lungs. His companions shushed and cooed and continued to speak over him, one pair of hands dragging and the other pressing into his chest. He hissed in pain, vision whiting out. Sera and Dorian’s voices faded into a mess of monotone sounds. Cyran gargled out another confused plea, the tears streaming down his cheeks mixed messily with the blood that wouldn't stop pouring out. Bull… he needed Bull.

He blacked out before they made it to the eluvians. 

-

“You need to leave.” This shit was tiring. 

_ Honestly, he didn't plan to betray the inquisition - he found himself caught in more shit than he knew what to do with. Bull was still useful and the Qun offered him a way back, he refused. But that wasn't an option. Bull planned to be struck down before the swing had followed through, Cyran didn't fight back. Bull watched as his Kadan allowed himself to be killed. It burned deep inside, he had killed Cyran. Dorian had grabbed the body and dragged him, Sera screamed. He’d just killed his heart. A guttural roar burst through his chest as Bull turned back against the Qun. It’d be better to die here.  _

Bull running halfway to nowhere when the demon appeared, it’d followed him since then. The punishment felt fitting. Bull shook his head, reluctantly turning to face the  _ thing _ that sat on his bedroll. It was disgusting how much that thing looked like Cyran. Everything was right down to the smallest details; yellow eyes, patchy skin, old scars, chipped nails, stupid grin that showed off his sharp canines, tangled bloody hair, chest ripped open - pratically split in half with blood dripping from his mouth. It kept pouring out, everything that  _ thing _ touched got covered. 

“Vhenan, come to bed it's late.” It hurt more when  _ it _ didn't remember.  _ It _ grinned showing bloody teeth, “What's with that look?” a playful gasp, “you can't possibly be suggesting I sleep alone, that would be utterly catastrophic!”  _ It  _ laughed.

“You’re dead, leave.”  _ It _ tilted its head and looked at him puzzled. 

“Bull that's not funny.” 

“Get out you fucking demon!” Bull knew he deserved this, knew he had to be punished. But when that  _ thing _ pretended it wasn’t dead, wasn't some corrupted fade shit it was almost too easy for him to want to pretend. The  _ thing _ in front of him didn't belong to the body it was possessing and he had promised to take care of him. He had trusted Bull. The demon’s grin turned sour.

“You killed me Hissrad… I trusted you,”  _ it _ hissed spitting his thoughts back, “YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!”  _ it  _ was becoming frenzied. It hurt to hear his Kadan’s voice call him by that name, but he deserved that hurt. Everything  _ it _ said was true. “All for the Qun? The Qun abandoned you, exiled you for saving your men over them!”  _ it _ laughed bitterly. “Did you tell them about us? About how you said you loved me. diD YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME HISSRAD?” 

“Get out!” Bull yelled. Rage was good, he knew how to deal with rage.

“You're pathetic.” The demon hissed. Vanishing back to wherever it goes when not tormenting him, the puddles of blood dissolved away with it.

-

_ It _ returned later that night, pacing the length of Bull’s quarters mumbling to  _ itself _ . Blood trailed after its steps.  _ It _ mumbled events that had already happened, Bull had been with Cyran when they took place. War room talk, plans to discuss with Cullen. They had already happened. Then onto new events, the Exalted Council how  _ it _ was upset and lost over what to do.  _ It  _ turned to Bull then.

“Vhenan… do you think the inquisition is needed anymore?”  _ It  _ looked so lost, so tormented by whatever thoughts swam around  _ its  _ head.  _ It  _ stared at him for a long while, Bull stared back blankly. Until something clicked. 

Cyran didn't realise he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my canon for their story I just enjoy hurting Cyran,  
> I'm very very awful.


End file.
